<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baptized in Blood by Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953414">Baptized in Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword'>Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I tried my best, big boss - Freeform, campbell shows up, heavy references to zanzibar, kaz miller - Freeform, kaz yells at snake, lots of talking over the radio, metal gear 1 &amp; 2 spoilers, rookie solid snake, snake gets grumpy, snake using some CQC, snakes journey, takes place in outer heaven, time jumps, venom snake - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake panted, “He has one arm, something sticking out in his head too, I don't know what the hell could have happened to him.” </p><p>{It's 1995. Solid Snake is sent to Outer Heaven, only to have the mission be called off. No one knows why. This Leads to Zanzibar.}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss &amp; Solid Snake, Kazuhira Miller &amp; Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baptized in Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1995</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Snake could see a guard standing by the entrance. He needed to get past him. He weighed his options while the guard muttered about how he was sleepy; yawning as he did so. </p><p>Soon enough the guard fell into a restful sleep. Snake stood up from his cover, carefully approaching the man, trying to get past him before he awoke from his slumber.</p><p>He snuck past, stopping to duck behind one of the trucks, then making it down the path to his destination. </p><p>He came across german shepherds - guard dogs - who seemed to act as a second round of defense. He ran past them, sneaking couldn’t work, they had a keen sense of smell and hearing. </p><p>Infiltrating the base was no easy task. Snake wondered <em>why him, </em> why choose <em>him </em>to go - out of all people. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Master….Master Miller, do you copy?” </p><p>“I copy.” came his voice. “What’s wrong, Snake?” </p><p>“I got in contact with Schneider, he-.” Miller could hear Snake panting over the radio. “He said Big Boss is behind Outer Heaven, that he’s the true mastermind behind all of this.” Snake’s eyes darted in every direction of the room. He tried to make sense of what Schneider had said, but he simply couldn’t. </p><p>“Is this why you’re calling me?” Miller responded. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Snake crouched down against a wall. He checked around the corner, there were a few ‘Outer Heaven Mercenaries’ but they wouldn’t be an issue for him, not yet. </p><p>"I spoke to him when I managed to get to the cell he was being held in.” Snake added. “I just need to make sense of all this, Master.” </p><p> </p><p>After a long pause (Snake had thought they’d been disconnected) Miller responded.</p><p>“I had a feeling, he told me the name once, Outer Heaven...” Snake wished he could take a good look at Miller’s expression and body language. So maybe he could understand what was going through his head as well. </p><p>“How long have you been apart?” Snake allowed himself to lean against the wall. Using it as stability, he hadn't had a chance to rest or simply reflect on what has happened since he got here. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Had it all been a dream? Why was he even here in the first place? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Snake continued. “Something must have happened since you last saw him, his arm got cut off.” </p><p>“What?” Miller’s voice was pure shock. “Big Boss, you mean?”  </p><p>“He has one arm, something sticking out in his head too, I don't know what the hell could have happened to him.” Snake could feel the sweat forming on his forehead again, if he ever did this again he had to bring something to put on his forehead. “Other than that he doesn't look that different. He must have been in an accident. He didn't always have one arm, right?” He realized he was rambling.</p><p>“I’m calling you a chopper.” Miller finally said. “You’re getting out of there, I’ll handle it.” </p><p>“Master, I’m in the middle of the mission.” </p><p>“Yeah, and I said get the hell out there, don’t make contact with Big Boss anymore. Don't answer his calls. Go back outside where I can pick you up.” Snake could hear a little bit of shuffling over the call. </p><p>Snake took a deep breath, and carefully stood back up. Composing himself. “Copy.” </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Snake ran past lasers, dogging the beams as they targeted him. </p><p>He turned the corner, encountering an enemy - a mercenary. His back was turned to Snake, so Snake scanned the area <em>first</em>. Slowly approaching the enemy. Quickly he wrapped his forearm around the man’s neck. He grabbed his own bicep, using that portion of his arm to apply pressure. Snake choked the mercenary until he stopped moving. His body became limp, so Snake set him down slowly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Knocked out, but not dead.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A call came in, and Snake answered it, despite what Miller advised him to do.</p><p>“This is Big Boss calling off the mission.” </p><p>Snake wondered if it was for the same reason that Miller had called off the mission. </p><p>“Copy.” He adjusted his headset. The call ended quickly. Then Snake began calling Fox.</p><p>“Fox...Fox. Do you copy? Meet me outside. Miller is calling off the operation, so did Big Boss.” He added hesitantly. “I’m not sure if they’re for the same reason.”  </p><p>“Fox, do you read me?... <em> Shit </em>.” </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Once Snake got outside, his eyes burned at the sudden exposure to sunlight. It was South Africa after all. The vibrant greenery was pleasant, but there were more pressing matters. </p><p>“Miller, do you copy? What’s your ETA?” Snake scanned the area for any potential threats. “Fox hasn’t responded.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about him!” Miller was yelling over the sound of helicopter blades whirling in the background. </p><p>“Don’t worry about him? Master, he's one of the reasons why I came here.” Snake tried his best to always comply with orders (especially Miller’s orders) but sometimes he <em>had </em>to express his concern. Especially in this situation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This was all happening too fast. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a strong man, he’ll come back on his own, I need you to leave, now! Before someone knows you’re here.” Snake could hear Miller grunt, the steering on the helicopter must have been a bitch to handle. </p><p>“Big Boss knows I’m here.” Snake muttered. </p><p>“I know that!” Snake jumped a bit at Miller's voice raising, out of all of the things that could have startled him. “Just get the fuck back outside and wait for me.” </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Snake replied. “I’m outside.” </p><p>“Good, I should be there shortly. Thank you for your patience...David.” </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A week later </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you ever going to explain what happened with the mission? Why was it called off?” Snake leaned his elbows on Miller's desk. </p><p>Miller shooed him off with his hand. “No, not today. Maybe when you’re older.”  </p><p>“Really?!” Snake made a face, backing up further from the wooden desk.</p><p>“You’re still a rookie, that’s why.<em>” </em>Miller replied. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What an excuse.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miller sat down on his chair. A fine leather. “I’m just glad you made it out, kid. You should be glad too.”  </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><b>1999</b> </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty impressive.” Campbell paced with a file in his hand. “Six months in the CIA, you <em> almost </em>completed your first mission, but got pulled out halfway.” </p><p>“I know.” Snake sat down his mug a little too hard. “Don’t remind me.” </p><p>“Why’d you leave the CIA?” Campbell turned his head to him. The sound of flipping pages was all that filed the room - besides the clicking of Campbell’s shoes against the floor. </p><p>“Got tired of it.” Snake said. </p><p>“Hmm...you want some water there, Snake? Your voice is getting a bit...I don’t know? Rough.”</p><p>Snake's eyes snapped up to him. “No thanks.” </p><p>“Got it…” Campbell closed the paper file. “We need you again.” </p><p>“Back at foxhound? I’m retired.” Snake brought the mug up to his lips. The steam from it made his cheeks warm. </p><p>“But you’re the best they’ve had.” Campbell said, trying to use a friendly tone with Snake all of a sudden. (It didn’t work.) </p><p>Snake sloshed the tea around in his mouth, then finally responded. “And why’s that?” </p><p>“You tell me.” Campbell pulled out a chair. “They must have given you the same code name as Big Boss for<em> some </em>reason.” He made himself comfortable. </p><p>“There's something you aren’t telling me. Why <em>me </em>for the mission? It was just me last time, so why again<em>? </em>”  </p><p>“You know as much as I do.” Campbell laced his fingers together. </p><p>Snake leaned back in his chair. “You’re lying.” </p><p>Campbell did a similar gesture, but less lazily. “Just consider the offer, alright? Or the demand...however you choose to view it.” </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 24, 1999</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It doesn't matter who wins here. Our fight will continue.” Big Boss - the real one -  wore a taupe trench coat. Both arms were present, so was the eye patch he’s had since he was 29. “The loser will be liberated from the battlefield, and the survivor will live out the rest of his days as a soldier.” </p><p>“It doesn't have to be that way.” Snake responded, being sure to speak loud and clear. They were on opposite sides of the room. Opposite sides of this battle. </p><p>“I'll release you from your suffering. As your former commander, I'll do you one last favor and put you out of your misery.” Big Boss always seemed to have <em>something </em>to say. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe that’s where Snake got it from. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then Snake laughed, he <em>really </em>laughed. “I don't need any more favors from you.”</p><p>“Really?... and just how do you expect to beat me in your condition? With no weapon?” Big Boss matched his grin. Both men had totally different amounts of years of experience, but they were more alike than Snake would have liked to admit. </p><p>“Never give up. Fight until the end. Always believe you will succeed, even when the odds are against you...Those are your words.” Snake responded, debating whether to walk closer to him; or maybe the distance was actually an advantage. </p><p>“Even I make mistakes from time to time….” Big Boss let his words hang in the air. “So let's end this once and for all, Snake.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>